This Thing of Ours
by SavannaBanana
Summary: When Bella visits Italy the last thing she expects to find is the father she was told abandoned her but even more so is to be flung into a world of violence and criminals when she captures the attention of the soon to be capo di tutti capi. E/B. AU. AH. Possessive Mobward.


**You know the score, if you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**Hey guys! So I posted a prologue a while ago but I wasn't happy with it so I've changed a few things up. I hope you like my updated version more than the original and I'll hopefully have some more chapters up very soon for you guys.**

* * *

**THIS THING OF OURS**

**Prologue**

_"__We've found her."_

Charlie's hand tightened around the glass of whisky he was holding, his eyes narrowing on the two men before him. It had been a rough month for Charlie; it was always the same when September rolled around. Everyone knew to keep away from him for fear of being shot – Charlie's already short fuse became even shorter and no one was safe except those who knew.

"Sir?"

Charlie glared at the men. For the first time in a while he was speechless. Those words, the words he'd waited to hear for a long damn time and he couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Setting his glass on the desk, he reached out slowly, taking a small amount of pleasure as the two men flinched, and held out his hand expectantly. The oldest hesitantly stepped forward, suddenly doubting his men's findings. They were positive they were correct this time, it had to be her, but under Charlie's scrutinizing gaze he wasn't so sure anymore.

He handed Charlie a thick brown envelope which was pulled from his fingertips in an almost desperate force.

"_Fuori!"_

The men glanced at each other before hastily leaving the room.

Charlie let out a deep sigh before ripping the envelope open with nervous fingers. He hoped for the sake of his men that they were right; he would hate to have to take more lives for their incompetence.

After a moment's pause he finally emptied the contents of the envelope onto his desk. A thick manila folder and several photographs lay spread across the wood. With haste he did not know he had, his thick fingers plucked each photograph up one by one, inspecting every detail.

It was her alright.

There was no mistaking the girl – no, young woman - in the pictures. Charlie couldn't hold back the choked gasp that left his mouth. They had found her. Everything from the curve of her nose to the colour of her hair resembled her mother, everything except her eyes. Where his wife had sparkling blue eyes, the girl in front of him had the exact same shade of brown he had. His daughter.

As he continued looking through the photographs, Charlie felt his anger rising as he came across a familiar woman. He'd know that face anywhere. Renee Swan. His wife. The very woman who had caused him agony for eighteen years. He had no idea how she managed to stay one step ahead of his men, there had been no trace of her and whenever his men got close she vanished, taking the most important thing in his life with her.

Shaking his head, Charlie reached for the folder. He wanted to know everything about his daughter and it was all there, all he had to do was turn the page.

_Isabella Marie Dwyer. _

Charlie frowned. That wasn't right. Who the fuck was 'Dwyer'? He'd murder any man who thought they could play daddy to his daughter. Who thought they could fuck his wife.

Seething, Charlie gripped the paper tighter causing it to wrinkle in his hands. His eyes moved furiously as he tried to take in as much as possible until he finally honed in on vital bit of information.

_Forks, Washington._

He couldn't hold back the smirk. He knew Renee would slip up sometime and returning to her hometown seemed to be her downfall. Did she not realize he'd have eyes there at all times? Stupid woman.

With an awakened sense of urgency he called his two men back in the room. They entered looking pale, growing more nervous at the intense look on their boss' face.

"I need a ticket to Washington." His gruff voice left no room for argument.

"That won't be necessary, Sir." The eldest spoke, his voice a little more confident. They'd found the right girl. "She'll be flying into Catania tomorrow afternoon."

Charlie's eyed widened. It was almost too good to be true. After eighteen years of searching, Isabella was practically walking into his open arms.


End file.
